babyishfandomcom-20200214-history
BabyishTawn/Yunit 7-4
Diskùsçion àbaut helŧ (Talking about health) Introdùkçion If you are sick, what will you do? Will you believe in alternative medicine? : if nei o-bensya, nei wil sumyea? Nei wil bilīv in oltörneitiv medikeiçion gga? Yunit topiks: # talk about medicine (àbaut medsin dè diskùsçion) # use adjectivges and prepositions together (yus adjektivs en preposiçion togađā) # stress words correctly (tadaši-i stressiŋ) # learn vocabulary to describe people (vokäb tu diskraib pīpol) Muvi We are going to watch a movie. Listen carefully to the conversation and pay attention to the questions and responses. Read the transcript and study the new grammar and vocabulary. Simuleiçion Mäp WHAT YOU WILL LEARN IN THIS UNIT TOPICS * listening to a conversation about alternative medicine * using adjectives and prepositions together * pronouncing the correct part of words * reviewing words that describe a strong community FLASHCARDS GRAMMAR REFERENCE View more points here. PRONUNCIATION LAB Listen to more sounds here. Litsèniŋ In this lesson, we will listen to a conversation about alternative medicine and learn new vocabulary to help us talk about health. Let's listen to a conversation between two friends. What's wrong with Nora? What does Cedric suggest she do? Dialog * NORA: Hi, Cedric! How's it going? * CEDRIC: Great! How are you, Nora? * NORA: Well, to tell you the truth, I'm not doing so well. * CEDRIC: I'm sorry to hear that. What's wrong? * NORA: I have a terrible headache. I have it all the time. It never seems to go away. * CEDRIC: Do you have any idea why? * NORA: I wish I did. I'm getting worried about it. I've been to twenty-three different doctors, and none of them have helped me. Nobody knows what's wrong with me. Actually, they say there's nothing wrong with me. But there must be something wrong with me! I have a headache! * CEDRIC: Have you thought about trying some kind of alternative medicine? Alternative medicine can be really good for treating headaches. * NORA: Cedric, I've been to twenty-three doctors! None of them could help me. What do you think alternative medicine could do? * CEDRIC: Alternative medicine is different from conventional medicine. You've been to doctors of conventional medicine. Conventional medicine treats your health problems in isolation - you know, individually; alternative medicine treats each health problem as part of a whole system. * NORA: What do you mean? * CEDRIC: Let's see if I can find another way to explain it.... Doctors of conventional medicine sometimes treat your body like a machine, and they just try to fix the broken parts. Alternative medicine looks at your body as a system that needs to be balanced; practitioners of alternative medicine believe you have health problems when things aren't balanced in your body. * NORA: I still don't see the difference. * CEDRIC: Okay, here's another way of looking at it. Conventional medicine is like a war. * NORA: A war? * CEDRIC: Yeah. A war against illnesses. Alternative medicine isn't a war against anything; alternative treatments just bring balance back to your body. And alternative medicine isn't just about physical problems; it also looks at your spiritual and mental condition. Actually, alternative medicine sees your physical condition, your mental condition, and your spiritual condition as one condition, not as different conditions. * NORA: Well, I don't know. But I think I'm ready to try anything. What would you recommend? * CEDRIC: I've had acupuncture treatments, and I've been really pleased with them. * NORA: No, I'm not trying acupuncture. I'm afraid of needles. * CEDRIC: Well, then you might try aromatherapy. * NORA: Aromatherapy? * CEDRIC: Yes, in aromatherapy, different smells are used to help with a lot of different health problems. Or you could try music therapy. * NORA: Are you saying that listening to music could help me with my headaches? * CEDRIC: It's possible. * NORA: Okay, give me the number of your aromatherapist and your music therapist. I'll give it a try. Where's Roddy? Roddy is hiding behind a picture. Listen first, then click on the picture that matches. Click on the speaker to listen. Click NEXT to go to the next item. When you finish, you will see the results. You can also play again. Quiz # What's wrong with Nora? ## There's nothing wrong with her. ## She has a headache. ## She doesn't want to go to the doctor. ## She has a broken bone. # How many doctors has Nora been to? ## 32 ## 22 ## 23 ## 20 # What did the doctors say is wrong with Nora? ## There is nothing wrong with her. ## She has an unbalanced system. ## She is not eating properly. ## She doesn't exercise enough. # How does alternative medicine treat a problem? ## Each problem is treated individually. ## They treat each problem as part of a system. ## Alternative medicine practicioners always give you acupuncture. # Cedric says that conventional doctors treat your body like a ______. ## war ## machine ## balanced system ## whole # What kind of medicine does Cedric compare to a war? ## conventional medicine ## alternative medicine ## traditional medicine ## modern medicine # What is Nora worried about? ## Cedric ## her headache ## her finances ## her mental health # What does Cedric say will help Nora's headache? ## conventional medicine ## acupuncture ## two aspirin ## massage # How does Cedric feel about his acupuncture treatments? ## He's not very satisfied. ## He's very pleased with them. ## He doesn't believe in alternative medicine anymore. ## They have done nothing to help his pain. # Why doesn't Nora want to try acupuncture? ## She feels fine. ## She is afraid of needles. ## She doesn't believe in Chinese medicine. ## She hasn't been helped by 23 doctors. Interview In this lesson, we will listen to an interview. What kind of doctor is Grace? How does she treat her patients? How do you feel about alternative medicine? Would you let Grace treat you? Vokäb Let's review and practice new vocabulary about health. Review the vocabulary below before going on. Word Definition Listen! ambulance a car or truck used to move injured people balanced when two things are equal or in the same proportion dentist a doctor who works with teeth depression an illness of the mind that makes people often feel sad or unhappy massage pressing and pulling muscles to relax the body needle a sharp metal object used to deliver medicine to the body surgery medical procedure inside of the body x-ray a black and white picture of bones and the inside of the body Using your new vocabulary try to answer the following questions. Click on the left speaker to listen to the questions. Click on the right speaker to listen to the model answer. * If my friend was hurt I would _______. * If your muscles hurt, maybe you should _______. * No way! I'm afraid of _______. * Have you been to the _______ lately? * She's had a difficult time. I think she's ______. Spīkiŋ Intro In this lesson, we will learn how to use prepositions and adjectives together and practice talking about our feelings. After a lesson in pronunciation we will be able to speak using the correct word stress Preposiçion A preposition describes a relationship between words like nouns and pronouns in a sentence. The preposition gives information related to time, location, or direction. Look at the prepositions below. Can you define or use any of them in a sentence? about by for from in of to with We can also use prepositions such as of, for, with, from, in, to and about after certain adjectives. Here are some examples: Word Definition Example aware of having knowledge of something Jim wasn't aware of how much money the company was losing. satisfied with pleased or content Erin was satisfied with her new position in the company. Note:The opposite of satisfied is unsatisfied. What are you unsatisfied with at your job? Präktis Now, let's practice! Read the question and try to think of a reply. Click on the right speaker to listen to the model answer. Use the record tool to compare your answer. Question / Listen to the answer * Are you aware of the fact that in China acupuncture is very common? * If something is wrong with a patient in China, what does the doctor do? * Is Cedric afraid of needles? * What's Chinese medicine like? * How was your visit to the doctor? * Is your mother happy with her new car? * How is your new job? * What is Theresa interested in? She's always reading. Dikteiçion In this activity, you will listen to some audio clips. As you listen, type the nationality and age of each speaker. # Are you [ aware of ] the fact that in China acupuncture is very common? # When something is [ wrong with ] a patient in China, a Chinese doctor might use herbal medicine. # Cedric is not [ afraid of ] needles. He receives acupuncture treatment twice a week. # Chinese medicine is [ different from ] Western medicine. # The doctor was [ rude to ] us. He treated us very badly. # My mother is [ pleased with ] her new car. She really enjoys driving it. Stres In this lesson, we will practice stressing the correct parts of words. Click on the speaker to listen to the words. Here are some words to listen to and learn. All of them are stressed on the first syllable. * Acupuncture * Medicine * Physical All of these words are stressed on the second syllable. * alternative * important * mechanic * vacation Now listen to these words. Can you identify whether the stress is on the first or second syllable? Practice saying these words. Use the record tool to compare your answer to the model. * addiction * allergy * arthritis * depression * enemy * energy * example * infection * interested * natural * personal * satisfied * successful * surgery * tradition Quiz Is the stress on the first or second syllable? Rīdiŋ In this lesson, we will read two articles on alternative health and learn important new vocabulary to help us discuss health issues. We will also study how to use gerunds, the /-ing/ form of a verb, as the subject of a sentence. Vokäb A /community/ can be defined as a group of people who are linked together because they share common interests or they live in a common location. The words below can be used to talk about community. Review the vocabulary below before going on. Now, look at the phrases below. Which ones make you think of a strong community? Which ones make you think of a weak community? Do any of them describe your community? These words are combinations of the words in the first group. Komprihençion Read the article below. Use a dictionary if you need a fuller explanation. : Take Two Friends and Call Me in the Morning : Dr. Dean Ornish, a specialist in heart disease, developed a program for people who were recovering from heart attacks. The program included a special diet, an exercise routine, and training in stress management. As a way of motivating his patients to stay with the program, Dr. Ornish organized support groups for them. The patients lived together for a week; then, they continued meeting twice a week in the evening. At the beginning, Dr. Ornish thought of the support groups as a way to help his patients with the other parts of the program. Little by little, however, he came to believe that the group support was one of the most important parts of the program. Spending time with other patients actually contributed to the patients' good health. Dr. Ornish wrote about the experience in his book Dr. Dean Ornish's Program for Reversing Heart Disease. : Like many other health practitioners - of both conventional and alternative therapies - Dr. Ornish believes that social isolation is a major factor contributing to heart disease and to many other health problems. Feelings of isolation lead to health problems; on the other hand, strong social connections keep people healthy. : Medical researchers in the United States first became aware of the healing power of community in the 1960s. Researchers noticed that people in a small Pennsylvania town called Roseto lived longer and were much healthier than people in nearby towns. But when the researchers looked for an explanation for the townspeople's good health, they found no difference in the health habits of the Roseto residents. In fact, their health habits were very much the same as the people in the other towns. It seemed as if their good health was due to pure luck. The researchers continued looking for an explanation, and the one major difference turned out to be the strong sense of community in Roseto. Connections to family and friends were much stronger in Roseto than in the other towns. NetTūr Vokäb * Organised NetTour * sciatica en lumbago * appendicitis * post-surgical pain * medical phyiscians * osteopathic physicians * chiropractic physicians * naturopathic physicians * acupuncture practitioners * Meridians or channels (12經常脈) * sterile * acupoints (totally 400~500 named acupoints along all Meridians) * scalp * postulate * limbic system * pituitary gland * endorphins * monoamines * thalamus * ailments * palpate * moxibustion * mugwort * hasten * tingling * numbness * arthritis * drùg dipendènçi / alkohol dipendènçi / tobakko dipendènçi / kokakola dipendènçi * analgesic * postoperative pain * morning sickness * breech * irritable bowel syndrome * garner * auricular * epicondylitis * osteoarthritis * plagued * debilitating * placebo * sham * the basic level of acupuncture training for medical acupuncturists is a 200- to 300-hour course. * Naturopathic physicians (N.D.s) and chiropractic physicians (D.C.s) should have at least 200 hours of acupuncture training and be approved by their state licensing boards in order to practice acupuncture in their state. * anticoagulant drugs Quiz # Acupuncture treatment usually is not painful. (True/False) # To regulate means to ______. (control/stop/change) # The first thing a practitioner does is ______. (take a medical history/ask questions about your pulse/insert a needle) # Another word for change is ______. (cancel/alter/stay the same) # To block pain means to ______.(find the pain/stop the pain/increase the pain) # A ______ needle bends or moves freely. (flexible/stiff/hard) # An organ is ______. (a kind of needle/a kind of alternative doctor/an important part of your body) # An acupoint is the point where the needle is inserted. (False/True) # Acupuncture releases chemicals in the brain. (True/False) # The treatment takes about one hour. (False/True) Ikstörnol liŋk * WholeHealthMD: Reference Library